1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a portable navigation device with an ergonomic user interface.
2. Introduction
Today's GPS devices when used in a vehicular environment, are often distracting and/or difficult to use, because the controls are located either on or near the front display or off on the sides, making them difficult to locate. Further, many portable navigation devices (PND) are mounted on adjustable cradles and when the controls are touched, the housing and display moves. Thus, the user is distracted and disadvantageously is required to concentrate on keeping the device still, rather than making the appropriate key inputs when navigating. Thus, the keys are not optimally placed or placed where not visible or on a front face causing the display to share valuable front face real estate, thereby causing the display to be smaller. Additionally, there is a need to allow users to program keys, for improved user experience. In addition, there is a need for ergonomically configured PNDs with keys behind the display for several reasons. For example, PNDs need to allow users more control when pressing desired functions when navigating. More specifically, PNDs need to be secure when keys are pressed, versus pushing keys on the front and causing undesirable, mis-adjustment, movement and rotation. Also, PND keys need to be customizable, programmable and reversible, to enhance a user's experience with regard to the user interface. Stated differently, PNDs need to be easily customized from default settings. And, there is a need to strategically locate controls at locations other then the front panel, to minimize clutter on a front panel, where the display is located. Accordingly, there is a need to solve these problems and shortcomings. There is a need, to improve a user's experience in connection with PNDs, by for example using a squeezing gesture, when making control adjustments. Thus, a multi-touch gesture, such as squeezing between a user's thumb and fingers, allows the user to make desired adjustments, settings and customizations, while holding the PND securely, minimizing the chances of mis-aligning the display when mounted in a vehicle. Also, there is a need for intuitive and ergonomic PNDs. Thus, there is a need for improved PNDs.